


Phantasm

by vala411



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a present for my friend RedHawkdude's upcoming B-day. A short story containing action, mystery, and comedy.</p><p>Summary: In a world where dragons and humans coexist, a band of young heroes must navigate their way through the twists, turns, and villainy which appears. (Daily updates)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHawkdude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawkdude/gifts).



Prologue

**???? POV**

This is Berk. A buzzing, vibrant metropolis. Skyscrapers decorate the skyline, as the citizens drive, walk or float through the busy streets.

Yes, you heard me right. I said float.

For as long as mankind can remember dragons, and humans have lived together in peace. No one knows what happened, how it came about, but the dragons who once had physical bodies now reside with the humans in a transparent state.

While the humans cannot ride on the backs of dragons anymore like the days of yore, their bond does grant them the use of their dragon’s power, and abilities.

Over time, a bit of a class division was instituted. The general populace had the powers, and abilities of the Terrible Terrors. Some people were chosen by other species of dragons to bond with, like the Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares or the Gronckles. They were considered gifted, and destined for greatness.

It was these gifted people who were hailed as the heroes, the saviors, the protectors. But the emergence of these heroes also led to the creation of super villains.

I shall tell you now. I don’t consider myself a hero, not after ‘THAT’

I’m a villain, and it’s good to be bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Astrid’s POV**

A flock of birds passes the large bay windows of the Dragons Edge tower that I’m currently staring through. The city of Berk could be seen till the horizon. It’s cold gray skyscrapers littering the skyline.

Today was my first day on the job, and I would be the new leader of a superhero group, which keeps this city safe from the clutches of evil. Their previous leader Razor retired, wanting a peaceful civilian life.

The tower was their home base, providing all a superhero’s needs. State of the art training rooms, the most sophisticated communications technology, and the best security system ever created are a few of the features this tower boasts. From this moment forward it would also be my new home.

My name is Astrid Hofferson, bonded to the Deadly Nadder Stormfly. My superhero alias is Lady Lancer. Newly appointed leader of the Riders, and combat specialist.

The team I would be leading consisted of four other teens. A big nerdy boy named Fishlegs Ingerman, who was bonded with a Gronckle named Meatlug. He was mostly our communications, and computer specialist so he did little field work. His superhero alias was The Crusher.

Next there were the twins Ruffnut, and Tuffnut Thornston, also known as Trick and Treat. They were bonded with a Hideous Zippleback named Barf and Belch, and they were the explosions, and weapons experts in the group.

Last but not least was my second in command Snotlout Jorgenson, self proclaimed ladies man, and the muscle of the team. His bonded dragon was a Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang, and his alias was Fire-gnat. I honestly laughed so hard when I heard that.

We work under Mayor Haddock, together with the police to keep the city safe.

Suddenly the alarms began blearing, and I make my way towards the central hub.

“What have we got?” I ask Fishlegs who was pulling up various video feeds.

“It looks like intense lightning activity downtown.” Fishlegs answers causing the others to groan in frustration.

“Him again.” Snotlout grumbles.

I give Snotlout a questioning look, and he begins to elaborate. “It’s just The Deranged Spark. Nothing to worry about.” Snotlout says with exasperation.

“The Deranged Spark is a Strike class villain. How is that not something to worry about.” I look at Snotlout with astonishment. Those bonded to Strike class dragons are considered the most powerful. A criminal being bonded to a Strike class dragon makes him all the more dangerous.

“It’s the second, no third time this week the guy has shown up. All he wants to do is impress his idol.” Ruffnut remarks offhandedly.

“His idol?” I question.

“The Phantom. Berk’s most elusive villain. He has the strongest dragon ever seen, and plays by his own set of rules.” Ruffnut elaborates. “Deranged, and every other villain or small time crook idolizes him.”

“Hold on guys, I’m getting a news feed.” Fishlegs says as he puts it on the monitor.

“This is Eret Eretson reporting live from downtown Berk, as thunder, and lightning have manifested out of nowhere. From behind me you see that The Deranged Spark has once again appeared. As we zoom in, we can see his hostage tied to a wooden pole on a building roof.”

Upon hearing this the other teens in the room let out groans of annoyance.

“He’s got a hostage now. How can this not be serious.” I ground out.  
“Relax Astrid. I highly doubt that that particular hostage needs any help from us.” Tuffnut remarks not taking his eyes away from the screen.

“I can’t believe you guys. There is a civilian in need.” I yell, and rush out of the room, while calling for Stormfly to lend me her powers.

Transformed into a humanoid draconian version of myself I take off from the roof of the tower heading straight for downtown Berk.

It takes less than two minutes flying at high speed to reach my destination. As the villain comes into view I shoot a spike at him to get his attention.

“The Deranged Spark I presume.” I say while hovering in the air.  
“Oh my, you must be the famous Lady Lancer.” Deranged says happily catching me off guard. “So nice to meet a new super.”

“Eh, okay.” I say a little hesitant. “Stop whatever scheme your plotting, and let the hostage go.” I tell him.

“Now now don’t be a spoilsport.” He tuts at me. “I’m sure with my latest scheme I will surely get Phantom’s attention.”

“Why would you want his attention?” I ask.

“What self respecting villain wouldn’t want his attention!!” Deranged exclaims. “He’s the villain of villains, a genius, and he has the strongest, and deadliest bonded dragon ever. The offspring of lightning and death itself.” Deranged continues to rant, electricity sparking from his hands.

“Besides it’s not like you can do anything. I’m the one who holds all the cards. I have the hostage.” Deranged says, and gestures to the roof of the building.

I look, and see the wooden pole. The ropes that held the hostage lay on the roof, cut to pieces. I lift my eyebrow, and ask Deranged “What hostage?”

The villain looks back, and upon seeing no hostage groans out in annoyance. “Not again.” He mumbles, and flies around the building. I follow behind, not wanting to lose the villain from sight.

On the side of the building on the fire escape I spot a lone figure climbing down. A transparent green Terror was curled around his neck. Deranged flies closer to the man, and I ready a spike in order to defend the civilian.

But Deranged surprises me when he lets out an annoyed groan, and asks “Seriously Hiccup, can’t you be a good hostage for once, and stay put?”

“I have better things to do.” Hiccup replies. “Like apologize to the lady who I apparently stood up due to you kidnapping me.”

“Oh come one. You’re the ‘damsel’ in distress. You escaping without the help of the hero is against the hostage/villain code of conduct. You didn’t even give a shriek of terror!!” Deranged says while huffing.

Hiccup who had stopped on one of the fire escape platforms pinches his brows in exasperation. “Listen here Sparky.” He says completely unafraid of the villain. “This is the third time this week that I’ve been kidnapped by you. First was during a blind date my friend set up, then it was during a picnic date, and now you snatch me before I could even meet the girl. You are the freaking reason I’m still single!!!” He now shouts at the villain who hovers back a step.

“Hiccup, listen I know you’re upset.” Deranged begins, but Hiccup cuts him off.  
“Upset doesn’t begin to describe it Sparky.” Hiccup grounds out.  
“Look, I’ll treat you to dinner, if you can be a good hostage.” Deranged pleads.

“So basically you’d take me out to dinner if I play the damsel in distress so that Lady Lancer over there can save me, while you try to impress your crush with a spectacular battle?” Hiccup asks dryly. “Do you even know how weird this conversation has gotten!! I’m going home to try to salvage my love life.” Hiccup says, and descents the last pair of stairs.

Deranged turns to me now. “Look could we reschedule?” He asks. “I got a stubborn hostage to convince.”

I nod numbly not really comprehending what exactly happened tonight. “Hey!!” Deranged yelled from a few feet away catching my attention. “Do you think chocolates would work?” He asks. I simply raise an eyebrow, and shrug. ‘Yup, most definitely the weirdest villain encounter ever.’ I think to myself.

Once I’m back in the tower I head towards the common room. Stormfly was happily walking besides me. As I enter I saw the others relaxing on the couches. “I see you met Hiccup.” Ruffnut says, and pops a strawberry in her mouth.

“Yes.” I say carefully. Suddenly the occupants of the room burst out in laughter. “I told you that that particular hostage didn’t need any help.” Tuffnut says between fits of laughter.

“My cousin was probably his usual sarcastic self.” Snotlout mumbles.  
“Wait, Hiccup is your cousin?” I ask.  
“Well yeah he’s uncle Stoick’s son, but he cut all ties with the family five years ago.” Snotlout elaborates. “For whatever reason he’s Deranged’s favorite hostage, but he never needs a super to escape.”

“I think Deranged thought that if he kidnapped the mayor’s son that his idol would notice him. Guess he didn’t count on a sarcastic smartass who wasn’t afraid of him.” Ruffnut laughs.

“He also probably hasn’t figured out that Phantom won’t pay him any attention when he has a hostage.” Fishlegs tells me.  
“How come?” I ask, becoming intrigued.

“Phantom has his own moral code. His plans are weird, but they get the job done, he’s a brilliant strategist, and he never takes hostages. In fact he is pretty much against it. Especially when women, and children are involved.” Fishlegs explains. “We have absolutely no information on his identity. You’d think that someone who has a Night Fury as a bonded dragon would be easy to find, it’s the only Night Fury recorded in the last 300 years, but not even a paper trail. We’ve only ever caught the dragon on camera in its bonded state.”

“Hmmm.” I mumble out loud, catching the attention of the others.  
“What are you thinking Astrid?” Ruffnut asks from her beanbag chair.  
“Our dragons chose us for a reason. Strike class dragons are even more critical in their choosing.” I say getting nods from the others. “I wonder what that dragon saw in Phantom to choose him.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, these chapters are longer then what I usually do, so it will be 1 chapter/per day for this story instead of my usual 2.

Chapter 2

**Astrid’s POV**

The following day my thoughts still went back to the guy who had the guts to call a super villain Sparky. It made me wonder how he even became that villain’s favorite hostage.

Curiosity apparently got the better of me as Stormfly, and I are now standing in front of a mechanics shop called ‘The Forge’. Having convinced Snotlout to give me Hiccup’s work address.

\------Flashback-----

I had nearly finished breakfast when Snotlout took a seat at the table.

“Morning babe.” He says while pouring chocolate syrup over his waffles.  
“Don’t call me babe.” I grumble, and take a sip of coffee. I wasn’t the most patient person before my morning coffee.

“What are you thinking about?” Snotlout asks while adding whipped cream as well.  
“Just about yesterday.” I mumble. “Hey, what’s the deal with your cousin and Deranged?” I ask.

“Why do you want to know about Useless? When you and I can get to know each other.” Snotlout asks wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

“I’d rather not, and why would you call him useless?” I asked getting annoyed at his flirting.

“He’s the only one in the family with a Terrible Terror as a bonded dragon.” Snotlout answers casually.

“What’s wrong with having a Terror?” I ask getting annoyed.  
“Nothing really.” He grumbles. “But if you live in a family where everyone has special bonded dragons, and not your run-of-the-mill Terror, you don’t get much respect.”

Upon hearing that I had to frown. This society was based on class divisions.

Terrible Terrors were the bonded dragons of over 70% of the population. The Terror’s abilities allowed a person to float, and gives the user a small fire blast.

The other 30% of the population consisted of much rarer dragon species.

After the Terrors, came the Boulder class dragons. The Gronckles, and Hotburples belonged to this class. It’s abilities gave the user super strength, and a lava blast ability. But these dragons were not very fast, because of their bulky bodies.

The Mystery class dragons followed after the Boulder class. Zipplebacks, and Snaptrappers are a few of the examples of dragons belonging here. Not much is known about these dragons, and their abilities differ per type.

The next tier consisted of the Tracker class, and Stoker class dragons with the exception of the Terrors. These two classes were considered equals. The Tracker class prioritized speed before power, while the Stoker class was the opposite. My Deadly Nadder belonged to the Tracker class, and gave me the ability to shoot spikes, or use them as a hand weapon. I could also use Stormfly’s magnesium blast. Snotlout’s Monstrous Nightmare belonged to the Stoker class, and was all about power. They also gave the user the abilities to create strong gusts of wind.

The last class, and considered the most powerful were those bonded to Strike class dragons. These dragons had amazing speed, accuracy, firepower, and were considered extremely intelligent.

Suddenly there is a hand waving in front of my face. “Earth to Astrid.” Snotlout says.

I snap out of my musings, and look at him.  
“I was saying, if you want to talk to my cousin I can give you his work address.” Snotlout says. “Just don’t expect much from the dork.”

\------End Flashback----

I enter the shop, and I’m greeted by a man with a braided mustache.  
“Hello there lassie, names Gobber. What can I do for ya today?” He asks.

“I was wondering if I could speak to Hiccup?” I ask. Gobber gives me a wide smile, and says “Oh, I see.” while wiggling his eyebrows.

“HICCUP A LASS IS HERE TO SEE YA. DON’T KEEP HER WAITING!!!” Gobber shout to the backroom. There is a sound of something heavy falling followed by cursing.

Hiccup comes out of the backroom, and was busy wiping the grease stains from his face when he saw Stormfly, and I. A little green Terror followed him, and sat on his shoulder.

“I’ll just leave ya two alone.” Gobber says, and then claps Hiccup on the back. “Take all the time ya need lad.”

“GOBBER!!” Hiccup yells back at the man, but he had already disappeared into a small office. He then turns to me, and realization struck him. “You’re that Lady Lancer.”

“How did you…….. Oh nevermind.” I tell him. “I’m Astrid, and this is my Nadder Stormfly.” I introduce.

“Well you obviously know my name.” He says, and I nod. He then gestures to the Terror on his shoulder. “This is Sharpshot. He’s just a Terror.” He introduces his dragon.

“Okay, so how did you find out where I worked. You’re not some creepy stalker are you? I already have one.” Hiccup comments nonchalantly.

My cheeks heat up at the stalker comment. “No I’m not a stalker, and I came to ask you about Deranged. I was just curious as to why he constantly kidnaps you.” I tell him. “Your cousin gave me this address.”

“Ah” Hiccup said understanding. “No one’s ever asked why before.” He tells me, and gestures to a pair of comfy guest seats. “Probably because he thinks I saved his life.” Hiccup answers when we are seated.

“You saved his life so he kidnaps you? What kind of logic is that?” I ask perplexed.

“He’s deranged.” Hiccup grumbles. “I don’t think logic applies here.”  
“Valid point.” I say.

“So how did you supposedly save his life?” I ask, lacing my fingers together, and putting my chin on my hands.  
“I put out a fire.” Hiccup simply replies, which causes me to raise an eyebrow. “You put out a fire?”

“Yeah, it was on my day off. I was taking a shortcut through the park when I heard a crash from a nearby tree.

\-------Flashback----

**Hiccup’s POV**

‘CRASH’ was the sound coming from the right of the path I was on. Wondering what caused that sound I went over to investigate.

I found Sparky laying face down on the ground with a broken branch on top of him. He groaned, and slowly got up. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

“Oh, come on. Just what I needed. A witness to my humiliation.” He mumbled. Small sparks of electricity could be seen around his body, but were slowly dying.

“….Eh, Hey… your…” I try to tell him but he cuts me off.  
“Look I have places to be.” Deranged said in a huff.  
“Will… you just….” I try again only to get cut off once more.  
“If you tell anyone…..” Deranged began, but this time I cut him off. “WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP SPARKY!!! I WANTED TO SAY THAT YOUR PANTS ARE ON FIRE!!!” I yell at him.

Deranged must have suddenly felt the heat because he let out a girlish scream, and tried rolling on the ground to get the fire out. It wasn’t helping so much so I grabbed him by the shoulders, and quickly dragged him over to the swan filled lake.

Deranged yelped when I threw him in the lake, and when he resurfaced he just yelled thanks.

\-----End Flashback---

**Astrid’s POV**

As Hiccup finished his story I couldn’t help but clutch my stomach laughing. That was definitely not the tale I was expecting.

“I was gone by the time he got to the edge of the pond, and I still don’t know how he managed to track me down.” Hiccup grumbled. “Because the next time I met him I woke up tied to an antenna on a skyscraper, and he was going off about needing to impress Phantom.”

“How did you escape?” I ask curiously.  
“I cut the ropes, and took the elevator down, while Sparky was busy giving his monologue to the other superheroes.” Hiccup tells me plainly.

This prompted another fit of giggles from me.

“Now I just have to figure out why he’s so obsessed with Phantom.” I mumble, but Hiccup hears anyway.  
“Oh, I can tell you that. Thor knows I’ve been kidnapped enough times to hear him rant about it.” Hiccup tells me with a smile.

“Apparently Sparky, and another villain Treacherous broke into a tech company hoping to steal a very special computer chip, which they would then sell to the highest bidder. They made it all the way to the vault where the chip was kept, and they had disabled all the security, when they had a disagreement about who would hide the chip until the auction.” He tells me with a smirk.

“These two are now fighting, and in waltzes Phantom, right through the front door of the building. Goes into the vault as the fight between those two was still ongoing, and snatches the chip right from under their noses. Sparky, and Treacherous stopped fighting, but before they could get the chip back Phantom had broken a window, and made his escape.” Hiccup explains while snickering.

“Ever since that heist Sparky has been trying to impress Phantom. He was seriously impressed by Phantom’s audacity to heist a heist.” He finishes telling me.

“Well that certainly cleared things up.” I say. At that moment my watch started to beep, signaling an emergency. “Shoot, I got to go.” I tell Hiccup.

“Hey, Astrid. Before you go, want to have dinner some time?” Hiccup asks me quickly.

A smile begins to form on my lips. “You’re an interesting guy. Sure why not. I’ll call you.” I tell him, and then Stormfly, and I transform, and fly away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Hiccup’s POV**

Tonight was the night of the date. I was pacing nervously in my room above Gobber’s shop. Gobber was currently rummaging through my wardrobe, throwing clothes on my bed while muttering “No, not that.”, “Definitely not that.”, “What even possessed you to buy THAT.”

Sharpshot was lazily watching the commotion from my bed.

Then Gobber yells “Got it!!”, and he pulls out a forest green turtleneck sweater. “Put this on lad, see if it still fits. Thor knows we need to go shopping.” Gobber mutters before picking up a pair of slim fitting dark brown dress pants. “And these.” Gobber says, and throws me the pants.

“Gobber!! These pants will be tight!!” I tell him, but I just get a raised eyebrow in return.

“Duh!” Gobber tells me. “You get kidnapped biweekly, and you have yet to make it to a second date. So I’ll give you a piece of advice.” Gobber says, and puts his arm around me. “If ya got it, flaunt it.” He claps me on the back, and goes back down to the kitchen laughing.

It takes me only fifteen minutes to get dressed, and ready. I’ve already given up on taming the mop of auburn on top of my head, and I’m not asking Gobber for some gel. The last time I did that I ended up with glitters in my hair.

Astrid already called me to say that she will meet me at the restaurant, because a minor emergency came up. I bid farewell to Gobber, and drove to ‘Angelico Dolci’ the Italian restaurant that I had made reservations at. I was shown to my seat, and waited for Astrid to arrive. She came in 10 minutes later looking a bit winded.

“Sorry I’m late. We had a Mildew problem.” She said as she took the seat that I held out for her. I groan, and ask “What did that geezer do this time?”

“He led an army of sheep through downtown.” Astrid stated simply.

It was then that I really noticed what she was wearing. At was a little black off the shoulder ribbed sheath dress. I stared at her totally transfixed. “Astrid you look beautiful.” I tell her, getting a bit flustered. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

“Why thank you.” Astrid said, as the waiter put some breadsticks, and two small bowls on the table.

I grab the bowl while still looking at Astrid, and take a sip. Astrid then starts giggling. “Hiccup, that’s the finger bowl.” She says, causing me to snap out of my daze.

Embarrassed I quickly put down the bowl, and ask to be excused. Astrid simply continued giggling. I quickly head to the restroom to clear my head. “Come on Hiccup, don’t get so flustered.” I tell myself. I head back out of the restroom, while still thinking about how beautiful Astrid looked, and that she actually agreed to go on a date with me.

I take a seat at the table trying to make the blush on my cheeks vanish, when I hear “Well aren’t you handsome.” An older wealthy looking lady says from across the table. “Eh…” I try to articulate. The woman bends forward, and whispers “Did you get the G-string I send you?” ‘OH MY THOR!! DID THIS WOMAN THINK I WAS AN ESCORT!!’ I mentally yell at myself.

My face heats up again, and I manage to stutter out “Ex..Excuse m..me M..Ma’am. I g..got the w..wrong table.” I get up to leave. The lady was blatantly checking me out as I stood up. I began to mentally curse Gobber, and his pants choice.

I see Astrid at our table holding her hand over her mouth stifling her laughter. Before I reach our table I accidently bump into someone.

“Sorry.” I said. The man I bumped into just laughed, and looked me up and down. “No worries, you’re a cutie. Call me if you’d like to bump into me some more.” He says, and hands me a business card.

I sputter, but the man has already taken a seat at the table I had just vacated. I look at the black business card, and there in cursive lettering is written ‘Professional gigolo.’. I see his name along with his phone number below.

I quickly take a seat at the correct table this time. Astrid had at this point given up on hiding her amusement. “Well aren’t you popular.” She states. I grumble while cursing Gobber, and his pants choice.

It was after the appetizers had arrived, and we had ordered the main course that things began to get a bit crazy.

The doors of the restaurant were slammed open, and men holding guns poured in. “Alrighty everybody, this is a stick up.” A big burly man said. “You do as we say, and ya won’t get hurt.”

I groan in annoyance. It was just my luck that I picked the restaurant Alvin ‘The Treacherous’, and his gang of Outcast decided to rob for a first date.

Just as they were about to collect the patrons valuables I heard Alvin’s second in command Savage say loudly “Well isn’t that Hiccup over there?”

The entire Outcast gang turned into the direction Savage was pointing, and I saw Alvin grin as he spotted Astrid, and I.

Alvin made his way over to us. “Well this is a surprise.” He says. “First date with the lad?” Alvin then asks Astrid who merely nodded.

“How do you guys know each other?” Astrid asked looking between the mortified me, and the grinning Alvin.

“Who wouldn’t know Hiccup. The Deranged Spark’s favorite victim.” Alvin says cheerfully. “This guy’s got balls. He’s the only one who ever had the guts to call Deranged Sparky.”

“Not to mention he actually fell asleep during one of Deranged’s monologues.” Alvin continues to explain, and claps me on the back.

“Hey! That was a long winded monologue.” I yell indignantly.

“Aye, and ya told him that as well.” Alvin says while laughing. “It’s a wonder ya aren’t a crispy Hiccup right now.”

“So lass, you, and Hiccup already on first base?” Alvin asks casually.  
“Oh my God Alvin, did you just seriously ask that?” I yell flustered.  
“Aye lad, the boys, and I have a betting pool going about yer love life.” Alvin tells me with a raised brow.

“I lost 50 dollars because you got kidnapped before the date even began last time.” Alvin grumbled.

I groan again, and Alvin seems to get the picture. He turns to the his gang who were all listening in. ‘Bunch of busybodies.’ I can’t help but think.

“Yo lads, let’s go look for another place to rob, and leave these lovebirds alone.” Alvin says, and the gang heads out of the restaurant with Alvin cheerfully waving goodbye.

I see Astrid cock an eyebrow. “Well, certainly the most interesting first date I’ve ever had.”

Needless to say I won’t be showing my face at this restaurant anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Astrid’s POV**

The saying time flies when you’re having fun couldn’t be truer. It has almost been two months since I moved into the tower, and Hiccup, and I have gone on several dates, with him only getting kidnapped twice.

The criminal activity in the city is at an all time low this last month, and that has me worried. It just feels like the calm before the storm.

I flip through the TV channels in the common room looking for something interesting to watch, when Snotlout confidently walks in. “Hey babe, how about you, and me go out tonight.” He says while flexing his muscles.

“Snotlout, if you haven’t noticed. I have a boyfriend.” I tell him getting irritated by his constant flirting.  
“You’re still with my wimpy cousin.” Snotlout scoffs in derision. “What’s so great about him?”

“Well for one he is a gentleman.” I state giving Snotlout a glare. “And he has a sense of humor.”

Before Snotlout could say anything else the alarms signaling an emergency went off. ‘I knew this quiet wouldn’t last.’ I think as both Snotlout, and I head for the hub.

We sprint into the command center. I see Fishlegs already busy pulling up the video feeds. “We have two this time guys.” He says. “The Phantom was spotted on several buildings in the north-east sector. What he’s up to is still unclear. We also have a reported bank heist in the downtown area. Number of assailants is unknown at this moment.”

“Alright we’re going to need everybody in the field today.” I tell them. “Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs you guys take the bank robbers. Snotlout, and I will take Phantom.”

“We will?” Snotlout asked surprised.  
“Yes we will. He’s Strike class. If he decides to retaliate, the twins and Fishlegs would be overpowered.” I state. “Everyone move out!”  
We transform, and split up. Our wings beating as fast as they could to take us to our destinations.

In no time we reach the north-eastern sector, the oldest part of Berk. Old brick flats, and dilapidated houses could be observed. This area was considered the slums of Berk, where gangs freely roamed.

“There!” Snotlout yells, and points to the black figure who just left the cell tower he was holding on to. We quickly intercept him. At last I get a good look at Phantom. He was dressed from head to toe in black. Black leather armor covered his body, along with a tinted visor to cover his eyes, and he was wearing a long form fitting black coat, which gave off a shimmer in the sunlight. The black bat-like wings were spread open, and were slowly beating to keep him hovering in front of us.

“Stop right there you! You won’t get away with whatever evil scheme you’re planning.” Snotlout yells, puffing out his chest.

“Ah, Lady Lancer, and…… Fire-fly, was it?” He says while smirking. “What makes you think I’m up to something?”

Snotlout could be seen fuming. “It’s Fire-gnat, not Fire-fly!!!” He yells back. “And everything you villains do is evil!!”

“You know Fire-fly would have been a way cooler name.” Phantom states offhandedly. “So if I was just out to buy some ice-cream it would be evil?” He asks Snotlout who was gaping at him in astonishment.

“YES!!!.... NO…. WAIT, WHAT?!” Snotlout answers completely taken off guard by that question.

Just then both of our communicators started beeping. I opened mine. “Go ahead you’re on speaker.” I say, as I hear static, and the honks of cars from the other side.

“We need you guys here now!!” Was yelled from Ruffnut over the communicator. “It was the Grimborn brothers who robbed that bank. They made their getaway before we arrived. We are now in pursuit.” Ruffnut explains as more static fills the com. “They cut two of the metal cables on the First Burrow Bridge. Fishlegs is holding it up now, but he needs help!!”

“We need to move NOW!!” I yell at Snotlout, and we speed towards the bridge. As we near I see Fishlegs struggling to hold the cables up as the bridge was being evacuated. Cracks were forming in the bridge’s deck, and the strong sea winds that prevailed in this area were jostling the bridge more, and more. Suddenly a third cable snapped, and it was falling directly were civilians were being evacuated. We were at full speed but I realized we wouldn’t be able to reach those people in time.

Suddenly a black blur flies pasts us at an incredible speed, and snatches up the cable before it impacts. I see Phantom pulling the cable back up, and then quickly welding it with his plasma blast.

“Go!” He yells at us. “I’ve got this!” He says then flies to Fishlegs who was struggling to hold two cables taut.

I give Phantom a grateful nod as he, and Fishlegs were welding the last cable together.

“Let’s get these guys. They’ll pay for putting all those innocent people in danger.” I tell Snotlout, determination in my voice, as we race to help the twins.

It was nearly dusk when we all wearily made it back into the tower. The chase lasted far longer than we expected, because the Grimborn brothers decided to split up, but we finally cornered them.

Fishlegs, and Phantom had managed to do an emergency weld job on the cable bridge, and all civilians were successfully evacuated. The bridge is now closed for damage assessment, and repairs.

As we all blearily walked into the common room to head to our own bedrooms we noticed two figures sitting on the couch. It was the mayor, and his aide.

“Mr. Mayor.” We greet, and he indicates for us to take a seat.  
“We need to talk damage control.” He tells us.  
“Can’t this wait until tomorrow Mr. Mayor? All of us are tired.” I ask, but he simply shakes his head negatively.  
“I’m afraid not. It’s already on the news.” He tells us, and then activates the TV. We listen to the news broadcast about today’s events.

“This is Eret Eretson reporting live from the First Burrow Bridge which has now been shut down, and is due for immediate repairs. The Bridge was damaged by Viggo, and Ryker Grimborn as they made their escape from the First Memorial Bank with over 20 million dollars. Their dragon fire struck the bridge severing some of the cables, and endangering the lives of countless civilians. These two bank robbers have been apprehended thanks to our local superheroes, and are currently awaiting trial. It has also come to our attention that we have The Crusher, a member of the superhero team the Riders, and The Phantom, a known super villain to thank for the countless lives saved today on this bridge. Their quick thinking has avoided what could have been a tragedy”

The mayor turns the TV off again, and turns towards us. “What in bloody blue blazes made you ask a villain for help.” He grounds out.

“We didn’t ask for his help. He did it on his own.” I tell the Mayor.

“We now have reporters swarming City Hall asking all sorts of questions, and Phantom is being hailed a hero.” He says while clenching is fists.

“Wha…what’s so bad about th..that?” Fishlegs squeaks out.

Mayor Stoick huffs out. “I don’t think a simple Boulder class like you would understand.” At this statement Fishlegs stiffens.

“Excuse me what does that mean Mayor Stoick!” I yell indignantly. How dare he degrade Fishlegs. The others were also shooting glares a the Mayor.

“I won’t tolerate you degrading a member of my team. In this tower we don’t tolerate bigotry. I think it’s time you left.” I tell him, and point to the door. He tries to protest, but notices the glares he is receiving.

“We’ll pick this up another time.” He says gruffly, and walks out of the room with his aide.

After the Mayor left we turn to see if Fishlegs was alright.  
“Fish?” I ask, but Fishlegs simply stands, and says “I’m just gonna go to bed guys.”  
We nod, and wish him good night. After Fishlegs is gone I tell the others that we need to talk to him tomorrow to see if he’s alright.

“No offence Snotlout, but your uncle is an ass.” I tell him plainly. “But we have more pressing matters now.”

“What do you mean Astrid?” Tuffnut asks while suppressing a yawn.

“The Mayor didn’t want Phantom to be seen as a hero. It looked like he was trying to prevent that at all costs.” I mumble. “There is something more going on here, and I want to get to the bottom of it.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**Astrid’s POV**

I groaned as I heard an annoying sound. Thinking it was my alarm I smashed my hand on the snooze button, idly wondering if I would yet again have to get a new clock, but the sound didn’t stop. In my half asleep state I finally realized that it was someone insistently knocking at my door. I climbed out of bed, and opened the door to see the twins in front of it.

“Wow, take a look at that bed hair.” Tuffnut exclaims. He is promptly hit by Ruffnut.  
“Why are you guys up at……” I glance back at my clock “5:37 in the morning?” I say while stifling a yawn.  
“It’s Fish. We went to cheer him up but we found this taped to the door.” Ruffnut says as she hands me the note.

_Dear friends,_

_Thank you for standing up for me, but I can’t take it anymore. I have to confess that this wasn’t the first time the Mayor or one of his aides said something like that to me. It only happened when you guys were out on mission, and I was in the control center monitoring your progress._

_But last night was the last straw. I’ve decided to leave for a while to clear my head, and to carry out an investigation of my own. Something is going on, and I’m going to find the source._

_I’ll have my communicator with me, but I ask you not to track or contact me unless it is an emergency._

_Love,_   
_Fishlegs_

“Fishlegs is gone!” I exclaim as I finished the letter.  
“Seems so. He must have snuck out after we went to bed.” Tuffnut comments.

“We’ll tell Snotlout, and meet you in the hub Astrid.” Tuffnut said as he, and his sister ran down the corridor to Snotlout’s room.

I go back into my room, and see Stormfly staring at me curiously. As I take a look in the mirror I could see what Tuffnut meant. I looked like Madam Mim.

I quickly wash, and got dressed. I sent a text to Hiccup that I couldn’t meet him today, and headed for the hub. The others were already there. The twins were punching each other, and Snotlout was nodding off slightly, his sleep cap still on his head.

“There you are Astrid.” Tuffnut says, and slaps Snotlout on his back to wake him up.

“So what do we do now?” Ruffnut asks, as she glances at the computer console where Fishlegs always sat.

“We’re going to have to respect Fishlegs wishes, and if I see the Mayor again, I’ll give him a piece of my mind.” I tell them. “I know some people look down on others because they don’t have stronger bonded dragons, but I wouldn’t have guessed that our city’s Mayor or his aides were such bigots. This has been going on for quite some time as well according to Fish’s letter. It’s times like this that I hate what our society has become.”

“Yea, and even he thinks something’s fishy.” Tuffnut comments, and laughs at his own joke.

“At least we can still contact him. Now I want everything we can dig up on The Phantom, Mayor Haddock, and any of his aides.” I tell them, and we go to work on our separate consoles.

After a while Snotlout curses. “Can’t this guy be easier to find?”

_Phantom_   
_Identity: Unknown_   
_Birthday: Unknown_   
_Place of residence: Unknown_   
_Height: Approximately 6’1_   
_Eye color: Unknown_   
_Bonded dragon: Night Fury (Strike class/ extremely rare)_   
_Powers: Plasma blast (Other powers possible, so far unknown)_   
_Criminal record: Arson, Breaking and entering, Theft, Property damage, Attempted manslaughter, Cyber terrorism._

“This is all I could find on the guy.” Snotlout grumbles. “Fishlegs was right he’s a ghost. How does someone hide a Night Fury! I hope you guys have better luck than me.”

“I’m checking the Mayor.” I tell Snotlout. “So far, except for being prejudiced, he’s come up clean. I hate to say it, but it may be that he genuinely thinks that Phantom is the worst sort of villain, and that he will stab us in the back if he has a chance.”

“Except Phantom may not be a villain.” Tuffnut mumbles.  
“What do you mean?” I ask, clearly shocked at Tuff’s statement like the others.

“I’m saying this criminal record might be faked. The progression is all wrong. Normally a criminal will make his offences worse, going from 3rd degree felonies to 2nd degree, but here chronologically it goes from 2nd degree, to 3rd, and then to a misdemeanor. The person who wrote this has no criminal profiling experience.” Tuffnut explains as he shows us the data.

“But that’s a police file.” Snotlout points out. “Are the police in on this as well?”

“It’s hard to say.” I mumble. “Ruffnut, you got anything?” I ask.

“Not yet. I’m looking into the aides, but we’ll need to widen the search. If the criminal record is fake then we have to look at the judges as well.” She mumbles while typing furiously. “I’m trying to hack into their financial files right now.”

“Wow Ruffnut, where did you learn to do that?” Snotlout asked impressed.

“I had Fishlegs teach me in case of emergencies. This qualifies as one.” Ruffnut shot back.

So the week dragged on, Fishlegs hadn’t contacted us yet, but we managed to dig up only some useful information. I called Hiccup to ask about his father, but he couldn’t tell me anything new, because they hadn’t spoken for five years.

Ruffnut, and Tuffnut followed up on the financials on the aides, and even those of the judges whose signatures were on Phantom’s criminal folder, as well as the police officers who those cases belonged to.

Needless to say what we found was shocking. Phantom hadn’t done any of those crimes. In the arson case, according to eyewitnesses he even saved the occupants of the house. The aides made sure that the Mayor only got the highlights of these crimes, so of course he thought that Phantom was evil.

Those who framed him had large amounts of cash deposited in offshore accounts during the time the crimes took place. The only problem was that we could not find out who was paying them.

“Why would someone go to so much trouble.” I mumble, frustrated that we weren’t making any headway.  
It was nearly an hour later that Snotlout came barreling through the door. He was clearly winded so he must have flown at top speed. “A..H..ahh.” Snotlout gasps.

“Snotlout take deep breaths.” Ruffnut says steering him to a couch.

When Snotlout gets his breathing under control he tells us. “Followed one of the aides. He met with some shady guy. I overheard them talking about something called Red Death. They had plans to take over the city.” Snotlout wheezes out.

Ruffnut was immediately behind a console looking into ‘Red Death’.

“I accidently knocked over a trashcan as I was leaving. They might have seen me, and would be moving their plans up.” Snotlout continues with his explanation.

“THOR DAMNIT!” Ruffnut exclaims. “This is bad guys. I haven’t found much, most of their data is encrypted, but it’s bad.”

“They’re a cult with lots of followers.” Ruffnut tells us, and goes on explaining. “They believe only they should control the dragons, and their powers.”

“Okay, so they are a bunch of maniacs.” Tuffnut states. “Why frame Phantom?”

“Because they are after his dragon.” I state, as the situation finally becomes clear. “If they believe only they should have the dragon’s power, than the one bonded to the most powerful dragon would be their biggest treat. They either aimed to capture Phantom, or kill him so that they could control the Night Fury.”

“Their aiming to take over the city. They already have enough of their people in high functioning jobs.” I tell them. “I think it’s time we inform the Mayor.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**Astrid’s POV**

When we got to City Hall we saw various news vans parked outside. Reporters were milling about.

“Looks like the Mayor will be holding a press conference.” Ruffnut states. “Security will be tighter.”

“We’re not getting in there in our bonded states.” I tell them, and we separate from our dragons.

As we make it through security I check around the room. Various camera men were setting up in front of the podium. Even BTV’s Eret Eretson was here.

From the corner of my eye I recognized the face of Viggo Grimborn, who was on the first floor balcony. He was dressed in a crisp black suit, and was carrying a briefcase. The strange thing was, was that he was walking away from the podium.

“Guys keep an eye out. Something is going to go down here.” I tell them. “I think I just saw one of the Grimborn brothers. I’m heading to the first floor to check.”

“I’m coming with you.” Ruffnut tells me, while slamming her fist into her hand. “I owe that guy a punch for singeing my beautiful hair.”

We quickly made it to the first floor, and I see Viggo putting together a rifle just as the mayor took the podium.

“Stop right there Viggo!” I yell, and leapt at him before he could point the gun, but he does something unexpected. He grins, and tosses the riffle at me. I instinctively grab it, and he takes off like a bat out of hell.

“What the…” Before I could finish that sentence a shot rang out. I look over the balcony, and see that the Mayor was hit. The people are now screaming, and panicking as security floods the room. Suddenly someone points up to the first floor balcony. “Look the sniper!” They yell, and point to me, who hadn’t let go of the riffle Viggo tossed.

“Damn!” I curse as security opens fire on us. I feel a burning heat in my side as Ruffnut drags me down behind the balcony as a hail of bullets fly past.

“Ruff, I’m hit.” I tell her, and try to put pressure on my side to stop the bleeding.

I hear Ruffnut curse as she drags me across the floor closer to the window. The bullets have stopped now, and I hear Tuffnut, and Snotlout running towards us. I’m was beginning to feel a little dizzy from the blood loss.

“We got to jump.” Snotlout said. I feel hands suddenly grabbing me, and we race towards the large windows. The fall from a first storey window is not a pleasant experience, especially when you’ve been shot, and subsequently land on glass shards.

We all grunt from the fall, but recover quickly enough to bond with our dragons who had to wait outside. Before security could apprehend us, we had escaped.

“We need to take her to a hospital.” Snotlout said to the others, but I quickly stop him.

“No…..hospitals.” I tell him feebly. “They’ll be looking for us there.”

“What can we do then? You’re losing blood.” Ruffnut asked worriedly.  
“We’ll call Fishlegs.” Tuffnut said, and pulled out his communicator. “He could probably help.”

The communicator pings a few times before we hear Fishlegs’s questioning voice. “Tuffnut, you called. What happened?”

“Astrid’s been shot, we can’t go to the hospital because they think she shot the Mayor, and now we’re fugitives!” Tuffnut yells quickly into the device.

“Oh Damn” Fishlegs says, and then there is static over the device before a familiar voice speaks up. “All of you head to the abandoned subway tunnels. There should be an entrance not far from where you are flying. Fishlegs will show you the way from there.”

We dive down towards the old subway entrance, and Tuffnut asks over the comm. “Fish, dude. What are you doing with Phantom?”

“It’s a long story.” Fishlegs sighs. “I’ll tell you all later. Once you’re on the subway platform head left. Keep going straight until you come to the next platform.”

Soon we fly quickly through the tunnels, but I was getting sleepier by the minute.

“Hang in there Astrid.” Ruffnut yells to wake me up, and snaps her fingers in my face.

We reach the next platform in record time, and we see Fishlegs waving us over to a hidden door in the wall. It was a slightly shorter flight, as we headed down the secret corridor, and we soon came to a wide open area that was lit with fluorescent lights.

The area was filled with computers, and other kinds of devices.

“Put her on the table.” Came from the side, as we saw Phantom dash into the room holding a first aid box.

Tuffnut, and Snotlout put me on the table, and Stormfly separates from me.

“She lost a lot of blood.” I hear stated. “Astrid, I’m going to give you an anesthetic. When you wake up you’ll feel better.”

I feel a needle penetrate my arm, and soon my eyelids start feeling heavy. I’m slowly drifting off to sleep. The blurs of my friends quickly fading.

“Beep……..Beep……Beep” I hear as I groggily open my eyes. The left side of my side was still in pain. I groan, and then I hear a chair scraping.

“Astrid don’t move. You’ll tear your stitches.” I hear, and recognize the voice as belonging to Ruffnut.

Soon the others come into the room. “What…” I try to say, while sitting up slightly, but hiss in pain. Phantom comes closer to me, and hands me water, and some pain medication. “This should help. Just don’t sit up too quickly. I don’t enjoy stitching people up.” Was all he said.

I take the pain medication swallowing it in one gulp, and then emptying the glass.  
“What happened?” I ask taking in all the weary faces.

“You’ve been out for four days. The Mayor was taken to the hospital, and is now recovering in a private room. The Deputy Mayor has taken over, and you guys are being blamed for the shooting.” Phantom begins to summarize. “The Deputy Mayor has disbanded the Riders, and he has hired bounty hunters to search for you all. They have commandeered your tower, and are led by a man named Drago Bludfist, who, if my intelligence is correct, is also the head of the Red Death. The city is now currently under martial law as well.”

“This is worse than I thought. We literally walked into their trap.” I put my head in my hand trying to understand the situation.

“They framed you for crimes you didn’t commit, and made you out to be a villain, and now they framed us for murder.” I groan out. “Oh my Thor. My boyfriend thinks I shot his father!!” I say in despair.

“Astrid,” Phantom says to get my attention. “First of all the Red Death’s plan was five years in the making, and I would be an idiot if I didn’t have fail-safes in place. Also I chose the villain path myself. As for your boyfriend thinking that you shot his father, I can tell you that’s the farthest thing from the truth.”

“How could you even know that?” I ask.

Phantom then says “Toothless separate.” And in front of us stands none other than Hiccup. “I know I got some explaining to do so please don’t kill me.” He quickly says holding his arms out in supplication.

All I said in astonishment was “Hiccup!!” and then I promptly fainted again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**Astrid’s POV**

I slowly wake up again, and see the gang hovering over my bed. “Hey, guys.” I said. “I had the weirdest dream. I thought Hiccup was Phantom.” I chuckled out.

My friends were casting me uncertain glances. “Eh… Astrid. It wasn’t a dream.” Fishlegs says timidly while twiddling his thumbs.

My eyes shoot open, and I glance around the room. My gaze rests on Hiccup tied to a chair, and fuming, while the Night Fury gave me a ‘what-the-hell’ look.

“Guys why is my boyfriend tied to a chair?” I ask.  
“That’s what I want to know!” Hiccup grumbled from his spot.

“Well… he did say that he chose the villain path himself.” Tuffnut answers. “We couldn’t take any chance.”

“Yeah, he might even have gotten close to you to infiltrate the tower.” Ruffnut elaborated.

“Oh for crying out loud. If I wanted to get into your tower I could have done that at any time! I did design your security, and computer systems!” Hiccup yelled frustrated.

“WHAT!!!” Came from all of us at his statement.  
“Hmmm… I was actually wondering about that. I noticed when I first got here that your computer’s operating system was an advanced version of ours.” Fishlegs says pensively while undoing Hiccup’s bonds

“Dude, what if he’s lying about that?” Tuffnut asks.  
“Well I don’t think he is. I saw those computers Tuff. It’s more like our tower’s computer system is five years out of date.” Fishlegs answers back.

“Look, everybody sit down so that I can explain.” Hiccup said. “This may take a while.”

“Wait. Before you explain, I want to know how Fishlegs found you since none of us could dig up anything. Even with Ruffnut’s hacking.” Snotlout asked.

“Fine. Fishlegs if you will.” Hiccup gestures for Fishlegs to explain.

“Well guys I figured if I couldn’t find any information through the computer I’d have to do it the old fashioned way. So I asked Mr. Eretson if he had any idea.” Fishlegs explains.

“He’s the guy who actually got some interviews with the villains so I figured he’d know something. Sure enough after explaining why I wanted to find Phantom he was more than happy to direct me to ‘Mala’s tavern’.” Fishlegs tells us, and the rest of us groan.

“Fishlegs please tell me you didn’t step into a seedy pub that crooks, and villains like to frequent.” I groan.

“Of course he did.” Hiccup chimes in chuckling.

“You’re not helping you know.” Fishlegs states while shooting Hiccup a glare. “Why do you hang out there anyway?”

“I like the anonymity, and it’s not like any of those guys would want to pick a fight with me.” Hiccup shrugs nonchalantly.

“Anyway, so I walk into the pub all the way up to the bar, but before I could ask the lady behind the counter anything I’m suddenly grabbed by the back of my jacket, and come face to face with Treacherous, and his gang the Outcasts.” Fishlegs tells us.

“He exposed me as a superhero, and then every crook, and villain in the place was after my blood.” Fishlegs exclaims waving his hands around for emphasis. “If it wasn’t for Hiccup showing up, and scaring the living daylights out of those guys, I’d be a goner. Afterwards he took me back here where I’ve been helping him with his plans to take down the Red Death.”

“Although even I didn’t know who you were until just now. You told me you trusted me enough, so why didn’t you reveal your identity a lot sooner?” Fishlegs turns to Hiccup and asks.

“Force of habit. I’ve been hiding Toothless for five years.” Hiccup tells Fishlegs.

“Okay, I think we need a bit of clarification here.” I say aloud turning to Hiccup. “How can you be bonded to a Night Fury, and a Terror?”

“I’m not.” Hiccup said, and continues before I could interject. “I introduced Sharpshot to you as just a Terror. I never said that he was my Terror. He just likes to hang around.” Hiccup answers. “Toothless is my actual bonded dragon.”

“Cuz, I’m guessing there is more to you leaving the family five years ago.” Snotlout states.

“Yeah, dad played a major part in me leaving, but that wasn’t the only reason.” Hiccup says, and then goes on to tell us his story.

“I was always considered the runt in the family, and didn’t get much respect. Before I met Toothless I designed that security system you guys use, but dad would only look at it after I asked Gobber to say that he made it. My work was always dismissed as irrelevant. So the day I bonded with Toothless, I was ecstatic. Dad would finally show me some respect, because I bonded with the strongest, and rarest dragon of all, because in that family special bonded dragons are everything, at least that was what I thought at the time.” Hiccup tells us sadly.

“On my way back home Toothless, and I came across Sharpshot who was being harassed by other dragons. I managed to save him, and he followed me home. When I walked through the front door, and dad saw the Terror he immediately began berating me that all his plans of sending me off to the hero academy were ruined, because I was ordinary.” Hiccup practically spits out.

“He even said that a superhero was something that I’ll never be, and ignored me afterwards.” So I thought if I couldn’t be a hero, why not a villain.

“I want to kick your dad’s behind. I really do.” I tell Hiccup. “But that doesn’t explain about how you uncovered the Red Death’s plan.”

“Ah, yes. I had at that point given up on pleasing my father, and I kept Toothless a secret. We were on a night flight when we must have been spotted, because I overheard some of dad’s aides mention the return of the Night Fury, and how they needed to get their hands on it for the plan to work. I did some digging which led to that cult, and decided Toothless’s location was better kept secret.” Hiccup finished explaining.

“We know the members of the Red Death want to be the only ones to control the dragons, so am I right in assuming they want to get rid of you so that they can use the Night Fury as a symbol that the strongest dragon would bow to them?” I ask.

“That isn’t the whole reason why they want Toothless. He is in fact an Alpha, meaning he can control other dragons. One is born every 300 years. They get Toothless, and the other dragons bonded or not would follow his command.” Hiccup explains with a sad look in his eyes.

“I have a question.” Ruffnut suddenly asks. “Where exactly are we?”

I see a smirk appear on Hiccup’s face. “In the abandoned subway tunnels right underneath Police headquarters.”

We were all slack-jawed by his response, and Hiccup begins to laugh. “Would you ever expect the frequent kidnapping victim of a super villain to be one himself, and then hide his lair right under the noses of the police.”

“Well we certainly didn’t see any of this coming.” Tuffnut states.  
“But it is brilliant. No one would think to look here.” Ruffnut comments, and then claps Hiccup on the back. “You certainly weren’t on any of our suspect lists.”

“Now we have some work cut out for us.” Hiccup states. “Communications have been down since martial law was declared. I need to reconfigure your communicators so that they will work on my network.”

“Wait, you have your own communications network.” I asked astonished.  
“Yes, you guys caught me setting up the last array on the day of the bridge incident.” Hiccup states as he motions for us to hand him our communicators.

“What exactly are you planning cuz?” Snotlout asked, apparently not liking the smirk which adorned Hiccups face.

“Oh, just a little ally gathering, and Mayor kidnapping.” Hiccup replies while heading over to his workbench.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**Astrid’s POV**

It was nearly four in the afternoon the following day, and we were still busy trying to explain the situation to the former Mayor who had his arm in a sling, and was currently tied to a chair, because he was being as stubborn as a yak. His Rumblehorn, Skullcrusher, was lazing with our dragons in the corner while watching our discussion with exasperation.

“Will you lot untie me?” He said impatiently.  
“Will you listen to us or will you run to your officials who want you dead?” I asked him in a serious tone.  
“You don’t know that.” He tells us, and I let out a groan of frustration.  
“Your son just foiled an attempt on your life. I think it’s clear enough.” I ground out.

Just then the doors to the lair opened an I see Hiccup entering with the allies he gathered. Hiccup, and a woman with flowing black hair enter, while dragging an unconscious man between them. Behind them Gobber, and Alvin enter the lair.

Upon seeing Stoick tied up Alvin began to laugh hysterically. Gobber simply asked if Stoick was being a stubborn mule again. Their dragons came in behind them. Toothless, and Sharpshot bounded over to stand beside Hiccup, while I saw a Hotburple, a Whispering death, a Skrill, and a Razorwhip find a spot to settle down.

My teammates upon seeing the woman greeted her with warmly.  
“Oh yes, Astrid you never met Heather did you.” Fishlegs asks, and I nod affirmative.

The woman named Heather shakes my hand while introducing herself. “Heather de la Ranged, also known as Razor, former leader of these guys.”

“That unconscious lump over there is my brother Dagur. You probably know him as Sparky.” She tells us, and even the others turn silent to stare between Heather, and her brother.  
“I don’t see the resemblance.” Tuffnut muttered.

“Wait, you're related to a villain Heather?” Stoick yelled from his chair.  
“Oh hush you.” Ruffnut tells him with a dismissive wave.

“I haven’t seen Stoick this flustered since I got him stuck in an oil barrel 10 years ago.” Alvin laughed as he took in the former Mayor’s scrunched up face.

“Hiccup, will you tell us now how you got him out of the hospital? I ask curiously. All of us had been wanting to know what happened. “Fishleg would only tell us that you stopped an attempt on his life.”

“Yeah dude, that place was crawling with security. How did you get him out?” Tuffnut asked. A grumble was heard from the Mayor who obviously wasn’t happy about how he got out.

“Well it may have been crawling with security, but immediate family still had rights to visit.” Hiccup tells us. “And I had Fishlegs on standby on the hospital grounds since he wasn’t suspected of attempted murder.”

\-----Flashback------

**Hiccup’s POV**

I had entered the hospital, and went straight to the receptionist. She was kind enough after verifying my ID to lead me towards Stoick’s room. The hospital was full of security personal, both in uniform, and civilian clothing.

‘I could definitely not leave with my father the way I came in.’ I thought to myself. Even the elevator had a guard.

“Security’s a bit excessive isn’t it.” I asked the guard who rode with us on the elevator up to the 5th floor. He gave me a critical look, but relaxed when the nurse told him who I was.

“Your father’s would be assassins are still at large. They may try to finish the job so the Deputy Mayor has heightened security here.” The guard explains, and I nod in understanding.

Soon we reach the private hospital room where two guards stand at attention. I’m let through with no fuzz.

“Well hello dad.” I great, and watch as Stoick sits up in astonishment.  
“Hiccup? What are you doing here?” He asks me.  
“I’ve come to save your live.” I simply state, while checking out the room.  
“You? And what the devil are you talking about.” Stoick asked.  
“Do you know someone named Drago Bludfist?” I ask him, and I watch as his eyebrows shoot up. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“How do you even know that name?” Stoick asked shocked. “That man is a sadistic madman.”

“Because he’s the reason you’re in this bed. The Riders were framed, your Deputy Mayor, aides, some of the judges, and police officers are all in his pocket.” I tell him as I watch shock overtake him, and then came the denial.

“How would you know that?” Stoick asked angrily. “I’ve worked with these people for years.”  
“And you were played like a fiddle for years.” I grounded out. “Why else would you be in a room where any of Drago’s men could get to you?”

Stoick wanted to continue arguing but an orderly came in carrying a tray. “Good morning Mr. Haddock.” The orderly said. “I just need to give you your medication.”

“What exactly is that medication?” I ask as I watch the orderly fill the syringe.  
“Just some Lorazepam, sir.” The orderly said calmly, but before he could inject Stoick with the drug I stopped him.

“Do you take me for an idiot? Lorazepam is used to treat depression. I admit he’s an ass, but he’s certainly not depressed.” I stated. The orderly who was now staring at me wide-eyed. “The nurse told me he was on Oxycotin. Adding Lorazepam to the mix would be fatal.”

I twist the orderly’s hand making him drop the syringe, and clamp my other one over his mouth so that he couldn’t call the guards. I soon had him knocked out as I turned back to my father who was staring in complete shock.

“I told you didn’t I.” I stated, while opening the glass door to the balcony, and letting out a whistle. “Making it look like an accidental death, or they would cover it up, and blame the Riders for murder.” I muttered as I tied the orderly up with the curtains.

“It’s time to get you out of here.” I state.  
“And how exactly are you going to do that.” Stoick grumbled out. “You’ll never make it passed the guards.”

“We’re not going past the guards.” I say, and watch Toothless, who was circling the hospital above the clouds, quickly land on the balcony. Toothless, and I quickly merge, and I see that dad was once again shell-shocked. I quickly radio Fishlegs to standby.

“You’re….but…..what….Thor…HOW!!” Stoick sputtered, as I easily lifted him out of the bed with my enhanced strength.

“As I was saying. We’re taking the scenic route.” I said, and threw Stoick over the balcony railing, with me jumping after him.

“AAAAHHHHHH!!!!! DEAR SWEET ODIN’S BEARD!!!!” Stoick yelled as he plummeted to the ground.

I catch him mid air, and we fly up quickly into the clouds where we are soon joined by Fishlegs.  
“Hiccup, are you crazy!!” Fishlegs asked as I hand Stoick over to him. More like had to pry his death grip off of me, and toss him to Fishegs.  
“Possibly.” I mutter. “Take him to the lair. I’m going to gather some allies.”

\------End Flashback-----

**Astrid’s POV**

“Dude, that was wicked!!” Tuffnut says, and hi-fives Hiccup.  
“You just saved your father’s life, only to throw him from a 5 storey balcony?” I asked for confirmation.  
“Why yes Milady.” Hiccup tells me. “Was the highlight of my day.”  
“Astrid your boyfriend is absolutely villainous.” Ruffnut tells me with a grin.  
“Why thank you Ruff.” Hiccup says smirking.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Good morning guys and gals. I have a bit of news. The epilogue will be published on Sunday but that won't be the end of this story. I can confirm that there will be a sequel with just as much comedy and action. Also I have prepared some side stories for this fic. The question is do I release the side stories on the same day as the epilogue or do I release one per day. The choice will be in the hands of my readers. Comment what you want, and the option with the most votes will be done. :)

Chapter 9

**Astrid’s POV**

Hiccup proceeded to place his arm over my shoulder to draw me closer. He then gave me a kiss on the lips in front of everyone. Wolf whistles could be heard from Alvin, and the twins. Gobber even yelled “Finally!!”

“What was that for?” I ask, and playfully swat him.  
“I didn’t get a kiss today.” Hiccup tells me, while wrapping his arms around my waist.  
“So you decided to steal one?” I smirk.  
“Well I’m considered a villain.” Hiccup said, and gave me another peck on the lips. “Sometimes it’s good to be bad.”

It was a little while later that I heard the groan coming from Heather’s unconscious brother. “Looks like Sparky’s waking up. This should be fun.” Hiccup chuckles.

“Uahhh..” Could be heard from the figure who was slowly sitting up holding his head. “I just had the weirdest dream.”  
“Not a dream bro.” Heather said from the seat she had taken.  
“Wait, what!” He looks around at all those assembled, and his eyes finally rest on Hiccup, and I.  
“So you really are…..” Dagur asked Hiccup, who simply replied with a “Yup.”

“Okay, I’ve got to admit that how you hid your identity was pure genius!!” Dagur said star struck.  
“Oh great, he’s gone into fangirl mode again.” Heather grumbled.

“I’ve got a question?” Snotlout asked. “Why was he knocked out in the first place?”

“Yeah, I’m wondering about that as well. When you met me he was already out.” Alvin states.

“Do you have to tell them?” Dagur whines.  
“It’s your own fault.” Heather states.  
“But….” Dagur says.  
“No buts.” Heather says with a smirk, and then turns to Hiccup. “Hiccup tell them.” This sentence earned a groan from Dagur.

“Alright let’s see.” Hiccup begins. “I had just left Stoick with Fishlegs, and was heading to Heather and Dagur’s apartment at full speed.”

\-------Flashback--------

**Hiccup’s POV**

I slowed down as I was nearing a studio apartment in a brownstone building. From the window I could see Heather on the couch watching TV, and Dagur in the kitchen. I approached the window leading to the fire escape, and knocked on it getting Heather’s attention.

Heather rushed to the window, and opened it carefully. “Phantom.” She stated, and then dragged me inside by the front of my coat. “What are you doing outside! You’re a wanted man, and the city is under martial law.” She hissed to me.

“Long story, but I’ll need you, and your brother’s help.” I tell her.  
“Aren’t you worried I’d attack you?” I ask at seeing her completely calm.

“You may call yourself a villain, but I think you’re more of an anti-hero.” Heather states poking me in the chest. “You forget that when I was still the leader of the Riders I saw you stop a bus whose breaks weren’t functioning. A villain wouldn’t have stopped to save those people.”

Heather then looks back at her brother who had his back turned to us, while singing along to Karma Chameleon which I’d assume was playing from the headphones he was wearing. The pink apron he had on made me stifle a snicker.

“I’m assuming this is about the Riders being blamed for the attempted assassination on the Mayor.” Heather states while grabbing a pair of earplugs from a drawer. I raise my eyebrows at that.

“Dagur’s singing is horrible.” She states to which I could only agree. “It gets worse when he tries to sing Cher songs so I keep these handy. You know he’s gonna freak when he sees you.”

Heather placed the earplugs in her ears, and then cut off her brother’s music. She then pointed to the living room, and Dagur let out a very unmanly screech of surprise.

“W..Wh..Wha…What are you doing here!!!” He shouts, while running into the living room. “Not that you can’t be here.” He quickly yells to correct himself, while grabbing a duster only to begin frantically cleaning, and straightening the couch pillows. “Here sit. Sorry about the mess. Anything I could get you.” Was said in such a hurry that Heather pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation, and then hit her brother over the head with a nearby magazine.

“Hey, what was that for!!” Dagur yelled.  
“To get you to stop gushing about your idol, and actually listen to why he’s here.” Heather answered raising the magazine to give Dagur another whack.

“Alright, alright sis.” Dagur said holding his hands in front of himself.

After that Dagur, and Heather listened to the events leading up to me being in their apartment.

“Eh….. “ Dagur made a sound getting our attention. “Shouldn’t we also get Hiccup? He’s the Mayor’s son after all. Wouldn’t Drago go after him to get to his father?” He asked, and I just smirked. But before I could say anything Heather jumps in.

“Why do you even kidnap him all the time? It’s not like it actually helps.” Heather asked.

“Oh, come on sis.” Dagur exclaims. “He’s just so small, and cuddly.”

“That is a bit disturbing.” I couldn’t help but mutter.  
“No worries.” I tell them, and separate from Toothless.  
Dagur lets out another scream of surprise as I revealed my identity. “Y..You…He…Oh Thor!!” He says, and promptly faints.

I look at Heather who doesn’t look surprised at all.  
“The little scar on your chin. Razorwhips have very good eyesight. I saw it one of those times you were kidnapped, and again when I pulled you through the window.” Heather simply explains.

\------End Flashback------

**Astrid’s POV**

Dagur asked, after Hiccup finished telling us. “Why couldn’t one of you have caught me? The floor was hard.” He was rubbing the back of his head for emphasis.

“I didn’t feel like it.” Heather simply stated.  
“According to you I’m small, so I didn’t want to be crushed.” Hiccup replied dryly earning laughter from the others.

“Is that why he still has that apron on?” I ask. At my question Dagur looks down to see that he was still wearing his frilly pink ‘Kiss the cook’ apron. He lets out a groan. “Really guys!! That’s just evil!!”

“Thank you.” Hiccup says, while Heather merely mentioned that as his younger sibling she was supposed to do evil things to her brother.

“Anyway, we carried you to Alvin’s hideout where we collected him, and then I had to retrieve some blueprints I had left in my room at Gobber’s.” Hiccup stated, and then turned to Gobber. “Thank you Gobber for almost giving me a heart attack.”

Gobber merely laughed, and Hiccup continued to explain. “Gobber walked in on us. The surprise was that he already knew I was Phantom.”

“I have my ways.” Gobber simply commented.

“What were the blueprints you needed?” Fishlegs asked as curiosity got the better of him.

I see Hiccup pull out folded pieces of paper from his coat, and lay it on the table for us to see. “This was what I have been working on since I took that computer chip.”

“This is genius.” Fishlegs exclaims. “You were planning to use this to take down Drago all along weren’t you?”

Hiccup nods in affirmative, then Stoick finally decides to speak up again. “How can you trust his plan. Most of them ended up causing massive damage.”  
Hiccup merely raised an eyebrow at his father, and told him. “You’re tied to a chair. You get no say.”

He then turns to us. “Okay, here is what we need to do.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

**Astrid’s POV**

It took us two whole days to prepare, but it was finally time to end this. I look to my left to see Hiccup, Snotlout, and the twins all crouching down behind the bushes that were in front of our tower. We had all merged with our dragons, and were awaiting the appointed time.

“Fishlegs, how’s it going?” Hiccup asked quietly over the comm.  
“We’re on schedule here.” Fishlegs replies.

Hiccup then calls Gobber. “Gobber everything good?”  
There is some static on the other end, but Gobber could still be heard. “Aye lad. Yer dad ain’t going anywhere.”

There is suddenly an incoming call. “Heather what’s up?” Hiccup asked.  
“Just checking in. Everything looks good on our end.” Heather replied.

It was now five till noon, and Hiccup contacted Alvin lastly. “Alvin everything set?”

“We’re ready here.” Alvin comments. “The boys are all fired up.”

At noon Hiccup said over the comm. “Initiate Phase 1”

It took no time before explosions could be heard from different corners of the city. Phase 1 was designed to keep the police, and bounty hunters busy. With incidents happening all over the city they would be spread thin. This was to be Alvin’s part. He knew all the gangs in Berk, they were tired of the martial law which was in effect, and they would follow his lead to end it.

Ruffnut was listening to a police scanner, and indicated to us that it was working. “Hiccup what about the civilians?” I asked concerned.

“Don’t worry. Those guys know not to hurt anybody.” Hiccup assured me.

“You threatened to plasma blast them, didn’t you?” I ask.  
“You know me so well babe.” He replies smirking.

Another 10 minutes pass, and Ruffnut gives the all clear. “Heather, Dagur start Phase 2.” Hiccup speaks into the comm., and we make a dash for the front entrance of the tower.

Phase 2 was a pincer attack. We would hit the tower, while Heather and her brother got rid of the corrupt officials in City Hall.

We quickly took care of the guards in front, and made our way up the floors after Hiccup disabled the security with his master password.

“Guys take a look at this.” Tuffnut said as he pointed to one of the console screens in the training room control area that we had just cleared. “Looks like some of Drago’s men are using the holographic training room. Want to give them a bit of a surprise sister?”

Ruffnut grins and pulls out a disc from the inside of her suite. “See if the computer can project this in that room.” She said as she hands it to Tuffnut who lets out maniacal laughter.

“Let’s see. Locking the door remotely. Now there is no escape.” Tuffnut says, and loads the disc. Soon screams come from the closed door not far from the control area.

“Ruffnut, what was on that disc?” I ask wondering what could be so bad that the men’s screams could be heard through that thick iron door.

“Just the complete collection of Barney & Friends.” Ruffnut says casually as she whacks one of the men who was gaining consciousness.

“Why the hell do you have that?” Snotlout asked slightly shuddering.

“I was going to have Stoick watch it because his complaints gave me a headache.” Ruffnut answers.

“Ruffnut we should definitely do that when we get back.” Hiccup states.

It takes us roughly 23 minutes to secure the tower, when from the window we see a black SUV leaving the underground garage. “Hiccup, that’s Drago making his getaway. He took the emergency passageways.” I tell Hiccup who motions for me to follow him to the roof.

“Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, take care of these guys.” I tell them. “You can through them in with the others in the holographic room for all I care.”

“Milady, is my evilness rubbing off on you?” Hiccup asked with mock surprise. “You are definitely a girl after my own heart.”

My cheeks heat up at that statement.

Hiccup throws open the door to the roof, and in no time we are in the air.

Fishlegs called us on our communicators as we took to the air. “Guys I’m following you via satellite. I’ll tell the others Phase 3 is now in effect. Once he reaches the destination we’ll go directly to phase 4”

Phase 3 consisted of diverting Drago to where we wanted him to go. We were sending blasts at the road, and SUV intentionally missing. Drago easily took the streets we wanted to evade the blasts.

As we were nearing our destination Hiccup fired a plasma blast sending the car toppling.

As the smoke cleared we saw Drago scramble out of the car and head straight into City Hall for cover.  
We flew through the doors, and saw that Heather and Dagur had Drago in their sights with a bound Deputy Mayor beside them.

“Give it up Drago. You lost.” I yell.

Drago lets loose a yell of frustration then tells us. “I haven’t lost a thing.”

“Guys, take the Deputy Mayor in for questioning.” Hiccup yells, and Dagur and Heather grab the bound man, and fly through a broken window.

“He’ll be talking in no time.” I tell Drago, and ready my spikes.

“I doubt it.” Drago laughs at us. “Everything is pinned on him. I walk away scot-free.” Besides you won’t stand a chance against me, because I got this.” Drago says holding up a vial of transparent red liquid.

“What the hell is that?” Hiccup asked perplexed.

“This boy, is the essence of the Red Death. A giant dragon now extinct. The other dragons all feared this one, and it took years just to gather this much.” Drago says tauntingly. “If consumed I’ll temporarily gain its powers. I’d hoped to use it against better adversaries.”

As Drago was going to open the vial I shot a spike at it making him drop it. The vial fell to the floor and rolled away.

“Why you blasted wench!!” Drago yelled pulling out a gun. He shot at me but I’d managed to dodge.

“Hey Drago!!” Hiccup yelled letting Drago focus on him. “Here is what I think of the Red Death!!” Hiccup then fired a plasma blast at the vial, which had almost rolled under the table.

“NOOO” Drago yelled but he was too late to stop the blast from hitting.

The vial, and its contents had gone up in smoke.

“You bastard!” Drago yelled, and shot at Hiccup, who was unable to dodge completely, hitting him in the left leg.

As Hiccup fell to the floor in pain Drago dashed towards him, and grabbed him by the neck. I quickly extended the spike in my hand using it as a sword to attack Drago.

My attack causes him to let go of Hiccup, who was now coughing and trying to get his breath back.

“You bastards! I knew I should have gotten rid of you all much sooner!!” Drago yells.

“What like framing us for the Mayor’s attempted assassination wasn’t enough!!” I yell back.

“Bah! I shouldn’t have been so lax in letting you all live. You’ve been nothing but a thorn in my side. I should have ordered Viggo and Ryker to shoot you lot instead of the Mayor.” Drago hissed out.

Suddenly hysterical laughter could be heard. I turn, and see that it was coming from Hiccup. Drago was caught off guard by the laughter, and gave Hiccup a suspicious glare.

I let my own smile appear on my face.

“Well Drago, you certainly don’t disappoint.” Hiccup says from where he is limping. “I’ve been waiting for you to say that just so I can say this. Smile you’re on international candid camera!!” Hiccup yells, and in come the others. Alvin, Dagur, Heather, Snotlout, and the twins all surrounded Drago.

“Wha…What!!” Drago yelled as they dogpiled on him.

“Allow me to explain. Everything from the moment you came into City Hall was just broadcasted worldwide.” Hiccup grins as he explains it. “Isn’t that right Mr. Eretson?”

“Yes it is Mr. Phantom. You just made my career.” Eret Eretson comes into the building with his own cameraman.

I go to Hiccup to help him balance himself as the others carry a bound, and screaming Drago away.

“That was some plan.” I tell him. “Having Heather, and Dagur set up those cameras, and using that device to transmit everything across the world.”

“Thanks, although I didn’t count on getting shot.” Hiccup grimaced as he said this.

“Well Mr. Villain today you’re a hero.” I say, and then proceed to passionately kiss him.

“I could get used to it.” Hiccup mumbles after the kiss ended. He then cups my head, and gives me another deep kiss.

“Ehghem.” Could be heard, and we break the kiss to look over at a blushing Mr. Eretson.

“You know we are still transmitting right.” He tells us.

A blush creeps over both of our cheeks. Then Hiccup says smirking “Oh well. The world has already seen two kisses. Let’s make it a third.”


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

**Astrid’s POV**

It has been three years since the Red Death incident, and Berk had recovered nicely. An interim government was established, and the corrupt officials were rounded up. Drago and the entire Red Death cult where now behind bars.

Mayor Stoick could not return to office, because the martial law had ended his term and he wasn’t eligible for another.

But today is a day of celebration as the new Mayor was sworn in. The square in front of City Hall was packed, because everybody wanted to see the proceedings.

I watch as Hiccup clad in his black tuxedo makes his way up the podium to greet the public, Toothless with Sharpshot sitting on his head was walking by his side. Yes you heard me right. My boyfriend, now fiancé, won the election by a landslide victory. He honestly didn’t think he would win when the twins told him that they nominated him (on a dare from Snotlout).

Thunderstorms formed just as Hiccup began his speech, and before we knew it he was snatched up, and kidnapped by Deranged……again.

The gathered crowd, and probably those behind their televisions groan, and face-palm. I see Toothless snort in exasperation as he takes off after the two dots in the sky.

I quickly transform as well and head off after them. Today I was probably going to kill Dagur. You’d think that the kidnappings would have stopped after he found out Phantom’s real identity, but no such luck.

I catch up to them, and see that Hiccup was holding onto a crane dangling several storeys above the ground.

“Really Sparky!!” Hiccup yelled at Dagur who mainly grinned.  
“Kidnapping a Mayor is much more high-profile than a Mayor’s son.” Sparky simply states, but has to quickly dodge as I send a barrage of spikes his way.

“Yeah, but pissing off his spike throwing fiancé is a death sentence.” I yell.

“Oh right, did you guys get the early wedding present I sent?” Deranged asked as he kept dodging spikes.

“Yes we did. Those China plates are absolutely lovely.” I tell him, while still trying to hit him.

But we were interrupted by a stream of fire heading straight for us. Dagur, and I dodged out of the way, and Hiccup joined us in the sky trying to figure out where that attack originated from.

Maniacal laughter could be heard, and a woman in a red suit uncloaked near us.

“Who the hell are you?” Hiccup asked.

“I am ze great Burglar, and I have come for my revenge!” The woman said passionately and charged straight at us.

‘Oh just great.’ I think. ‘A new villain in town.’


	13. Side story 1

**Side story 1: How Hiccup met Alvin**

**Hiccup’s POV**

I woke up groggily. My eyes were adjusting to the light, and I could hear various rowdy voices. As I woke up I noticed that I was tied up with rope, and sitting in a boot.

“Where the hell am I?” I grumble while looking around at the various men drinking, smoking, and gambling.

“At Mala’s tavern of course.” A woman with short blond hair who was holding a tray said. “I’m Mala by the way. Owner of this fine establishment, and you must be Hiccup Haddock.”

“Okay, how do you know my name, and why am I tied up?” I ask eyeing the woman who just lets out a laugh. “You’ll have to ask Deranged over there.” She said and pointed to the bar where I saw the Deranged Spark talking with a big man.

“Hey Sparky what’s the big deal!!” I yell, and the room immediately quiets. I see all the patrons looking at me with astonished looks.

“Hiccup!! You’re finally awake!!” Deranged says, and picks up to mugs of ale. He puts down one of the mugs in front of me and says “Drink up, drink up. I have an evil scheme to announce in an hour.”

A flurry of whispers breaks through the room. The people asking not to subtlety why Deranged hasn’t barbequed me yet.

I look at the mug, and then back at Sparky. “How am I supposed to drink tied up?” I ask.

“Oh I’m sorry. Let me untie you.” Deranged said, and proceeded to undo the knots. I took a glance out of a nearby window and saw that it was already dusk. “Wait a minute. It was 10 am when I was having that picnic date.”

I now suddenly remember what happened today. This damn villain kidnapped me from my picnic date. ‘Dear Thor my date must have been terrified.’ I think.

“Wait why the hell did you kidnap me again so early. Couldn’t you have at least waited until I finished my date!! Now Mei Sung would probably never speak to me again!” I yell exasperated.

“Well I’d wanted to thank you for playing the hostage last time, and for interrupting your previous date, so I thought we could do lunch. I just didn’t expect the sleep grenade to be so effective.” Deranged told me which caused me to groan.

“As for that Mei Sung lady. You could do so much better. She was acting way to controlling!” He continues. “You need someone more…”

“Oh my God! Now you’re giving me dating advice!!” I interrupt him. “Wait a minute. How did you know how she was acting?” I ask only to see Sparky looking away. I raise my eyebrow, and cross my arms. Sparky huffs out “I was in the tree you guys were picnicking against.”

“Stalkerish much?” I ask dryly.

“Ah so you were the one from last time.” The big man who Sparky was talking to approached. “ I’m Alvin by the way, and most of the guys here are part of my gang the Outcasts. Say Hi boys.” Alvin says, and many of the men in the tavern yell a greeting.

“I didn’t think you’d be the Mayor’s kid. That man always acts so prim and proper. You certainly made an impression the first time you were kidnapped.” Alvin laughed heartily and clapped me on my shoulder. “They had to censor the media because ye were cursing up a storm.”

“I was tied to an antenna on top of a skyscraper with an electrically charged villain.” I say dryly. “I had the right to curse in that situation.” I grumble.

“Aye ya did boy. All of us were watching the news in this pub, and we certainly weren’t expecting that. Not even a scream of terror, ya went straight to cursing.” Alvin and some of the men in the pub laughed at that.

“Oi Deranged don’t pout.” Alvin tells Sparky who must have remembered that time. “He only called you a static charged poodle twice.”

Laughter erupts from the pub, and Sparky blushes. “Just you wait. This new scheme of mine will work.” He yelled out. “And Berk’s resident kidnappee is going to help me.” He looks straight at me as he says this.

“Wait!! I’m what now!!” I yell while waving my arms erratically.  
“If all you wanted to do was impress someone…” I say but before I could finish my sentence I’m interrupted.

“He isn’t just someone!!” Sparky yelled passionately. The pub crowd groans in annoyance. “Now you’ve done it.” Alvin tells me.

“Done what?” I ask curiously as I see Sparky starting a monologue on why he needs to impress his idol.

“He’s gone into fangirl mode, and there is no snapping him out of it. You have no idea how many times we had to endure this speech.” Alvin says and takes a seat in the boot.

The monologue continues and I became sleepy. Alvin poked me in the ribs as I was dozing off. I look at the clock on the wall and realize Deranged has been at it for nearly 20 minutes and he wasn’t stopping soon.

“I really got to go. I have an early shift. Want me to do something about that?” I ask pointing to Sparky who at this point was standing on a stool in the middle of the pub.

“Please.” Alvin said while stifling a yawn.

I get out of my seat, and proceed to kick Deranged in the behind, causing him to yelp, and vacate the stool. “Sparky I’ll only say this once. Your monologues are long winded. I wouldn’t be surprised that this is the reason why you lose against the heroes.” I exclaim.

“Now, I have to go.” I tell him, and proceed to calmly walk out of the pub. A thundering applause followed as I left through the doors.

“What just happened?” Deranged asked Alvin who was laughing hysterically. “I’ll give the lad credit. He’s got guts.”

Savage who came up to Alvin whispered in his ear. “The guys are doing what?” Alvin asks as he hears the news. “Well count me in. 50 bucks says that the lad will get to first base on his next date.”


	14. Side story 2: The path of villainy

**Side story 2: The path of villainy**

**Hiccup’s POV**

(5 years before the events in Phantasm)

The warm sunlight hit my face and I grumbled while pulling the blanket closer. It was another five minutes of trying to get back to sleep, and not succeeding that I lazily made my way out of bed. I look at the digital clock on the nightstand to see that is was already 8 o’clock.

After taking a bath and trying to tame the auburn mop on my head with little to no success I head down to the kitchen. I see dad already seated at the table munching on a piece of toast while happily reading the newspaper.

“Morning. What’s got you in such a good mood this morning?” I ask. “You’re normally grouchy until after your second cup of coffee.”

“Morning son. Gobber showed me the plans for the Dragons Edge Tower’s security system last night.” Stoick tells me. “I must say it was impressive.”

I give dad a weak smile. There was no way I was going to tell him that it was my design that I had asked Gobber to show him. The last time I tried I was shot down without him even glancing at it.

I look at Skullcrusher, dad’s bonded dragon, who had just entered the huge kitchen as I was buttering my piece of toast. Dad must have seen me look at his dragon because he said to me “Don’t worry Hiccup I’m sure you’ll find your bonded dragon in no time, and then you can follow your old man’s footsteps.”

“Dad you know that some people don’t meet their dragons until they are way older.” I tell him. “I just don’t think you should get your hopes up about me going to the hero academy.”

“I might not even want to go to the academy.” I mumble.

“Nonsense Hiccup. Yer a Haddock, you’ll get your special bonded dragon in no time, and then you’ll be a defender of this city just like I was.”

“Haven’t you ever thought that I might want to do something else with my life.” I grounded out, annoyed that dad never listened.

“Hiccup we will not be having this discussion again.” Dad said with exasperation. “I don’t want to hear about your inventions. They cause nothing but chaos.”

I groan in frustration. “You never listen to me. It’s always what you want!! Can’t my opinion matter!! Can’t I get some respect around here!!” I yell while grabbing a few pieces of toast.

“Hiccup where are ye going!!” Dad yelled back.  
“For a walk!” I respond and slam the kitchen door.

I take a walk to the local park while angrily munching on the pieces of toast. It was the same discussion I had with dad and other family members.

Before I knew it I had walked into a deeper part of the park. It was mostly silent except for the voices in the distance shouting. A bush rustled nearby and I let out a scream as a jet black dragon jumped out. His teeth were bared, and his eyes were slits.

I slowly back away not trying to make any threatening moves. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” I tell the dragon trying to calm him down.

The dragon is still wary of me but his head shoots up in the direction of the voices who are getting louder. I realize that those people are approaching our location.

“Hey” I say catching the dragon's attention again. He growls at me in warning but doesn’t look like he wants to barbeque me anymore. “They’re after you aren’t they?”

I receive a nod of confirmation, and look around me. They would spot him in the bushes. I then look higher and see the dense trees. “Can you hide up there?” I ask. The dragon looks at the large trees and then back to me. He quickly flies up into one and I see that the leafs managed to cover him quite effectively.

It’s a good thing because soon four brawny boys came upon my location. I’d recognized them from when I graduated High school early.

“Hey look if it isn’t the egghead.” One of the guys said.  
“You were the one screaming just now right?” Another asked.

“Eh… Yeah.. I tripped on a tree root.” I told them quickly.  
“Still as clumsy as ever heh.” Was said. “We taught you’d seen the dragon nearby.”  
“Shh Eddie. He doesn’t need to know?” Was said by the others.

“Dragon?” I ask.  
The others sigh. “Yeah some weird dragon we spotted. Thought we find him and have him bond with one of us.” Eddie replied gesturing between himself and one of his other friends who hasn’t gotten a dragon yet.

“You can’t just force a dragon to bond with you.” I tell them, which earns me loud laughter.

“That’s why your still a dragonless fishbone. You may have been a genius and graduated early but you’ll never get a dragon.” Another of Eddie’s friends comments.

“Look, just don’t get in our way stringbean.” Was said and the boys departed to search another section of the park.

I watch the retreating figures and when they were out of sight I call up to the tree. “They’re gone now!”

I was expecting the dragon to jump down or fly away. I wasn’t expecting him to surprise me by hanging upside down from a branch while giving me a gummy smile.

“Hmmm……… Toothless?” I ask confused. “I thought you had teeth?”

The dragon jumps down from the tree and shows me his retractable teeth.  
“Wow…… Didn’t expect that.” I say while watching his twitching ears. “Just what kind of dragon are you?” I ask but then suddenly he starts to growl in the direction behind me.

I turn and see the four guys from before running straight for us.  
“See I told you he was lying!!” One of them yelled. “Let’s teach the brat a lesson.”

“Toothless run!!” I scream and we both take off at our fastest possible speed, which sadly for me wasn’t that much. I looked back and saw those guys gaining on me but before they could reach me I see Toothless coming straight at me from the side.

Before I knew it Toothless and I had merged and I had instinctively taken to the sky.

When the sudden rush of merging died down I found myself floating above fluffy white clouds. The city looked so small from here. I’d also noticed that my clothes had changed. Instead of my normal brown colored khaki pants and light green t-shirt I was now wearing black leather armor along with a black coat that looked like it was made of dragon scales with slits for the two bat like wings which were currently keeping me afloat. A black tinted visor also covered my eyes shielding it from the glare of the sun.

“You are definitely no ordinary dragon.” I mumble to myself, and was surprised when I heard a happy roar in my head. I’d heard that some dragon species could telepathically communicate with their humans which narrowed the list down considerably.

I receive several images telepathically from Toothless, who grumbled at the name but accepted it, showing me what type of dragon he was.

“Wow” I say. “I didn’t know Night Furies still existed. No one’s seen any in 300 years.”

Soon Toothless and I were soaring through the sky. Well Toothless took over flying as I nearly flew into a flock of migrating geese…… twice.

“This is amazing!!” I yell while holding my arms out. Suddenly a purple blast shoots from my hands. The blast goes straight up and almost hits another flock of geese. “My bad!!” I yell, Toothless and I fly away quickly not wanting to get pecked at by angry geese.

It was nearing twilight when Toothless and I decided to land and head home. I was ecstatic about showing dad Toothless. Maybe now he would listen to me.

As we were descending I noticed a pack of Night Terrors chasing a lone Terrible Terror who was having trouble flying. I shot a small purple blast as a warning shot in their direction, and upon the Night Terrors spotting me they fled knowing that they wouldn’t win if a fight occurred.

The Terrible Terror was swaying a bit and I noticed that his wing was hurt. I quickly scooped up the Terror and decided I’d take him home to mend the wing.

Toothless and I separate as we land in the backyard of my home. “Can you wait here bud?” I ask Toothless. “I just need to get this guy fixed up and I want to surprise dad.”

I receive an affirmative nod and quickly head inside. What I didn’t expect when I got to the living room was seeing dad and uncle Spitelout.

Dad noticed the Terrible Terror which had now comfortably curled around my neck.

“Hiccup! You have a Terror?!” Dad asked astonished.  
“Well I found him and…” I say but couldn’t finish, because dad went off about how I could be the only Haddock with a Terror.

“What’s so bad about having a Terror?!” I asked incensed.  
“What’s so bad is that now all my plans for sending you to the Hero academy are ruined.” Dad answered. “I just can’t believe my son is so…. so ordinary.”

“First off. I didn’t want to go to the Hero academy, and second who says that someone bonded to a Terror can’t be a hero.” I yell angrily.

Dad got up shaking his head negatively. “Hiccup a superhero is something that you’ll never be now.” He said while he and uncle Spitelout walked to the den.

I was furious but then I remembered the little Terror. “Let’s get you fixed up.” I tell him, receiving a lazy yawn in return.

Time passed quickly after that. Dad for the most part ignored me now. Sometimes I could still hear him muttering about how he couldn’t believe I was so ordinary. ‘If only he knew.’ I think to myself. I had at this point given up on pleasing the man.

I decided to keep Toothless a secret, and at night we would go flying together. The little green Terror, which I called Sharpshot, decided to stay around. He would often perch on my head or curl around my neck, which gave the other people the impression that e really was my bonded dragon.

Toothless was a little jealous at first and tried to jump on me as well but his weight nearly crushed me. But soon he didn’t mind at all and even allowed Sharpshot to lay on his head when we rested.

It was one such night that I was coming back from our flight when I spotted two of dad’s aides speaking in hushed tones in the drawing room. They must have just had a late night meeting.

I overheard them talking about a rumor that a Night Fury had appeared in Berk, and that it was imperative to get that dragon for their benefactor.

I had already hidden from view when they appeared in the doorway heading out of the house, but they had stopped their conversation. So someone was after Toothless. Who and why I didn’t know but I had to find out.

I needed to keep Toothless save and do some serious digging. I had a feeling that the information would only be found in the criminal underground.

I had first thought to pose as an enigmatic hero but I quickly realized that the heroes had to adhere to a code of conduct because they were constantly in the public eye, and crooks and other villains would be reluctant to give them information.

Then the idea hit me. I already had the best cover identity I needed. No one would suspect me at all. I smirk. “Dad did say I wouldn’t be a superhero. So why not a super villain.” I mutter to myself. “Time to set my own plan into action.”


	15. Side story 3: Convincing Mr. Eretson

**Side story 3: Convincing Mr. Eretson**

(Takes place between chapters 9 and 10)

Eret Eretson has had a tiring day. He was there when the Mayor got shot and had to hand over all video footage. Martial law was then declared, and the press was censured. Then he heard rumors that (former) Mayor Haddock was kidnapped by Phantom who had thrown him out of his hospital room window. A window which was on the fifth floor.

Unfortunately when he went to investigate he got thrown out. It would seem that the Deputy-mayor was being tightlipped about whole the situation, saying that the rumor was just a fabrication and that Mayor Haddock was recovering and didn’t want to be disturbed. It all sounded a little to fishy for his taste.

Afterwards he got yelled at by his boss for not getting the story.

When Eret entered his apartment it was pitch black. He flicked the light switch near the door but the light did not go on.

Suddenly there was a voice coming from the corner of the room. “Hello Mr. Eretson.”

“Who’s there!” Eret yelled unnerved and held his briefcase as a weapon.

The figure simply flicked on the desk lamp to the lowest setting revealing Phantom sitting in the office chair, slowly stroking the lazy green Terror on his lap.

“Ph..Phantom!!” Eret shrieked. “Wh…Why a..are you in my apartment?”

“Waiting for you of course.” Phantom replied. “I’ve got a proposition for you.”

“And what is this proposition?” Eret asked still unnerved.

“A story that will make your career.” Phantom answered still petting the Terror.

Eret while still not trusting the villain couldn’t say that he wasn’t intrigued. It wasn’t everyday you found a super villain in your apartment.

“I’ll listen.” Eret said. “On one condition.”  
“And that is?” Phantom asked.  
“Could you please stop looking so…… evil.” Eret asked, not entirely sure how to ask Phantom to cut out the Terror stroking which made him look like a 60’s villain who was planning to blow up the moon.

Phantom let out a laugh then turned his head to the opposite corner. “I told you it was cheesy. Could you turn on the lights.”

There was a flash, and then the lights in the apartment came back on. In the corner Eret saw Lady Lancer and The Deranged Spark who had his hand on the wall.

Another “Eeep” escaped from Eret which caused Phantom to laugh hysterically.

“It wasn’t cheesy.” Sparky answered.  
“Yes it was.” Lady Lancer countered. “Why did you even suggest it?” she asked Deranged, and then turned towards Phantom “And why did you go along with it?”

“It looked like fun.” Phantom replied while Deranged said. “I just wanted to see Phantom do it. I mean come on. Who wouldn’t.”

Lady Lancer sighed in exasperation. “You two are hopeless.”

Then they remembered what they came here for and three sets of eyes turned towards the gobsmacked man, whose apartment they’d invaded.

It was a lengthy discussion with Eret but they managed to get his cooperation. When they returned to the lair Astrid was the first to be shocked. Hiccup and Dagur followed soon after.

“EVERYBODY OUT HERE NOW!!” Astrid yelled causing the twins, Heather, Alvin, Gobber, Snotlout and Fishlegs to come barreling in from other rooms.

“Alright who duct-taped the Mayor to the ceiling?!” Astrid asked looking at all of them, and pointed to the struggling figure on the ceiling wrapped in silvery duct-tape.

Astrid then heard the click of a camera and turned to see Hiccup taking a few pictures on his phone. She raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Hiccup asked nonchalantly. “I’m not above blackmail.  
Astrid then hands Hiccup her own phone. “Take some for me to will you?”  
“Sure thing Milady.” Hiccup said snapping some more pictures.

“Now.” Astrid said eyeing the group. “Which one of you did this?”  
She looked at the twins first. “Don’t look at us Astrid. For once we didn’t do this.” Tuffnut said. “But we’ll buy the one who did something nice. This is quality work.” Ruffnut answered impressed.

Astrid then turns to Alvin and Gobber who were also snapping pictures. With how they were acting they couldn’t have done it.

Snotlout was in a fit of giggles on the floor saying that this just made his day, while Heather was looking at the ceiling in awe. ‘Nope didn’t do it.’ Astrid concluded.

She then turned to Fishlegs who was looking very nervous. “Fishlegs?” Astrid asked. Before she could continue Fishlegs spilled the beans. “It was me alright. It was me. He was getting on my nerves so I did it!!” Fishlegs confessed.

“Alright Fishlegs.” Astrid said. “Now who wants ice-cream?”  
“Wait you’re not mad?” Fishlegs asked.  
“No why should I be.” Astrid says while raiding Hiccup’s fridge.

She pulled out two large tubs of ice-cream while Heather got the bowls and spoons. The twins were clapping Fishlegs on the back, and the group departed to take a little break from planning Drago’s downfall with some ice-cream completely forgetting about the tapped Stoick on the ceiling.


End file.
